Electrical power systems for automotive vehicles may be arranged in one of several known configurations. As an example, United States Publication Number 2006/0250902 to Bender et al. discloses a plug-in hybrid propulsion system where the energy storage element of the hybrid drivetrain may be charged with externally supplied electricity as well as energy from the engine or regenerative braking.
As another example, United States Publication Number 2004/0062059 to Cheng et al. discloses a power system comprising a bi-directional converter. The power system combines a power inverter and a charger for charging one or more electrical storage devices. A first switch selectively couples one or more AC devices to the bi-directional converter. A second switch selectively couples a boosting circuit to one or more DC devices and/or reverses polarity of the coupling.
As yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,309,966 to Wobben discloses a motor vehicle comprising at least one electric motor, an energy storage device for providing drive energy for the electric motor, a plug connector connected to the energy storage device for connection to a current source, and a control means for controlling the flow of current from the current source to the energy storage device. The control means permits a flow of current from the energy storage device to the electric power network. An inverter is provided, in or outside the vehicle, by means of which the electrical power of the energy storage device can be fed in the form of alternating current into the electric power network.